Everything’s Fine
by Rave The Rich
Summary: New Year's themed Pokeshipping one shot. Misty isn't really one for the traditions and rituals of the New Year...or is she? Rated just to be on the safe side, otherwise fun and enjoyable for all. Please read and review


Everything's Fine

Okay, I've been bad. Really bad about getting to deadlines. I think I'd get a pass given the holidays and other happenings, but I hope this will tide most people over.

You'll rarely ever get anything like this from me, so enjoy it. The pair is—brace yourself—Pokéshipping. Yes, I said Pokéshipping, so I doubt I have to explain what this is about. Also, there's a hint of some ElderShipping, but the overall theme is New Years, this was written on New Year's Eve 2009 (last year), and I've held it since then to release it at the appropriate time now. Enjoy a true rarity from yours truly, folks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

* * *

She has heard them all over the years. Myth, superstition, idea and thoughts that all center around what the new year brings and what it can represent. She has never been one to believe in much hype or discourse on the subject despite it. While it might be fun at times to listen intently on the matters and affairs that her older sisters go through, such as what to wear for the December 31st galas they plan on attending, the boyfriends they wish to bring and the atmosphere that comes with ringing in a brand new year, she is just as content with staying home and enjoying the turn of the year with her own special someone.

This year will mark many different changes and events which have taken place in the life of this still young gym leader…yet at the same time, a lot of things will remain the same for her. Cerulean City, as it has been for many years, will be the place where Misty will watch the festivities from her home. Never really being one to relish the spotlight so much that it would leave her blind, moments like the end of the year feel more authentic to her than her sister's contrived and chattered atmosphere equitable to the life of a socialite. As opposed to other cases in which some of the top Pokémon trainers and coordinators have teamed up with a few of the big ticket stars of the moment, Misty won't have to contend with the negative aspects of a New Year's Eve celebration.

Among them are the many scores of people who have congregated from far and wide to any region's big city to celebrate. It is in these booming metropolises that the humanity settles for the evening. They hope for that type of fun and have come for the opportunity to hopefully be seen on television to either talk about resolutions which may or may not be followed or how this year will be much different than the last. Not to mention the many people who will experience a 'high', if it can be called that, from the different party centers combined with the excesses of champagne corks which will be popped when the clock ticks down to midnight.

While she is not vehemently opposed to anyone of the people out tonight and safely having fun during what is a true celebration, the scene is not for her. It's certainly for her sisters, who left the house several hours ago to get their parties off to a great start, but it has left her otherwise frantic and busy household mostly empty, quiet and near immaculate as only a woman's touch can provide.

The day leading up to a few minutes from midnight has been mostly uneventful as television only shows the traditional New Year's programming to its audience, which many expect to be low, but is done in the hope that the few who are not going out will catch the show and tune in. The different sporting and training stars have also capitalized on the anticipation of the day with numerous events across the regions, including contests and tournaments with the different award-winning trainers throughout this past calendar year. Mixed martial arts activity has also provided viewers with some matches to appeal to that particular demographic and earn some added support during this time, as well.

'But that's what he wanted to watch and I reluctantly agreed,' she recollects. 'Given that I wanted him to watch the singing battle of the sexes with me, we both decided to do some giving and taking, as usual.'

"Misty, what time is it?" a voice asks from the other room.

"Three minutes to midnight, Ash," she calls back to what she believes is the kitchen where one prominent trainer did not participate in any special tournaments or events this year as it was particularly different from the rest he's experienced. He gets the pleasure—he would even call it the honor, of spending it with Misty, a girl he's known since he was only ten years old, and she not much older. And now, as the time ticks closer to show time, he shows; right at the doorway leading to the bedrooms, the now young adult brings to the table in front of the television a liter of champagne he bought earlier that day in a bucket of ice.

Along with this comes two glasses, which will hold said beverage after midnight, he puts the contents onto the table and gives the girl sitting on the couch a light kiss on the cheek before he sits down and awaits one more minute remaining until the new year.

"I spoke with my mother over the phone earlier," Ash says, making conversation, "and she talked to me about how she wishes that all goes well over here and I do the same for her while she and the professor spend this time together."

"That's good," she responds, stretching her body out along the couch enough so that she is now touching the shoulder of her so-called one and only. While it need not be mentioned once more that Misty is not one to go along with tales of kissing your love on New Year's or any other supposed scenario, she did not think that the kid next to her would take those words so literally and not even hint at the thought of changing her mind or saying something in response.

The truth is what she really does not like is the idea that she needs an excuse like a holiday to kiss the boy. That's the unnecessary part in her mind, and it's making her crazy as she sees that there are only twenty seconds left and not a single lip in the Waterflower household is puckering up for the ultimate show of affection. Ash, that one who still keeps his hair about as unruly as a European session of Parliament, is just sitting there with a sly smile on his face as he mouths the countdown for the New Year, perhaps waiting for the time when he can say the number ten.

"Uh, say Ash…"

"Yes?"

"I'm...aren't you gonna…cap this year off and get this next one started on the right foot?"

Raising his eyebrow, he contends, "I thought you weren't into that stuff. What changed?"

"Oh, for the love of—that's not what I meant!"

"But you said that, Mist!"

'Dense as ever,' she contends in her mind. She concludes, though, that she has no one to blame for this but herself given that she courted the young man and puts up with it to a point. "I didn't actually mean that. I meant that so that you would disagree with me and say—oh, no! Two seconds left!" And in those two seconds, if you did not see it, you would never believe it. While still sitting on her portion of the couch, she leaps up from her spot on the couch and on top of Ash to fulfill her promise to be in concert with her true love just as the turn of the year occurs.

She holds onto the kiss, as well, lasting well into the opening seconds of the brand new year. The champagne was not needed, nor was the television hype and excitement that goes into the New Year or even the fun that you find at one of several local parties and hangouts as balloons, streamers, noisemakers and colorful accessories fill those respective scenes with the joy and glee that can only come as all acquaintance is commonly agreed to be forgotten.

It's nice, it's beautiful, but no. Misty didn't need any of that. It would only bog down what were simple plans and pleasures the two shared. Even if it took some direct methods to make it come together in the end, it did just that. And as she takes Ash's hand while he grabs the glasses and the bucket, she leads him away from the den and off to her room for a different kind of celebration, knowing that everything is fine, so far, for this year 2010.

Now if only every night of the year could end just like this…

* * *

A/N: And there you go! For all of you, my Pokéshipping fic. Proof that with enough pride swallowing, I can make it happen and make it good. In all seriousness, though, I use this opportunity to wish a very happy holiday to you and yours and a safe and happy 2010.

From my words to your thoughts, this has been Rave!


End file.
